One of A Kind
by adnamaventura
Summary: Bella needs to let go of the past and push on. She's leaving the man she thought she loved her entire life. Will she find a man to replace the emptiness in her life? ExB, HEA, BPOV, sometimes EPOV.
1. Chapter 1: Letting Go

**Hello everyone!**

**I want to say a quick thank you for stopping by and giving my fic a shot. I haven't written any fanfiction in about 3 years now. I decided it was time I'd try my best to make this work. **

**Another HUGE thank you to my lovely, lovely beta/pre-reader Sarah ( LittleGreyAche). Without her I would not have built up enough courage to practice writing again. Sarah, I love you to pieces and thank you so much. I will forever be in debt to you.**

**I will most likely be updating once, maybe twice, a week. I've been quite busy lately since I'm preparing for an audition coming up. **

**Sorry for this long A/N. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

His goddamn toothpaste is what made me file for divorce.

That probably makes me sound extremely childish, stupid, and absolutely weird. If I said that to anyone out on the street right now, someone would think I've gone mad. I have a beautiful husband who was so full of love, is passionate of most things, and aspires to start his own business. I don't understand how someone could easily fall out of love when you once worked so hard to be in love. He and I were full of passion. He was my desire throughout my life.

He and I met when I was just a child. He lived further out, but my father and his father were great friends. I remember he would pick on me and I would chase him until I fell and had scuffed knees from the twigs and leaves. As we grew up, we rode our bikes to eachothers houses and went to get ice cream. His favorite was strawberry and I found it utterly disgusting. At school, he asked me to all the dances because he was afraid all the other girls thought he was nerdy or geeky. He was a bit of a dork, but I slowly started falling for him. He kissed me on the soccer field sophomore year, and he insisted that it was an accident, even though I know he meant it. I remember his cheeks flushing and him stuttering. I finally shut him up when I kissed him again.

_His cheeks were bright red as his eyes searched across my face. I stood there biting my lip, trying not to giggle. He looked like he was going to throw up any second now._

_"I-I didn't.. I'm sorry I shouldn't h-have done that. I'm such.. ugh I-I'm such a-"_

_I cupped his face and kissed him. Man, he was one hell of a kisser._

_I pulled away and smiled, "All you had to do was ask." _

_His returning smile gave me butterflies for years._

After the kissing-fiasco, we dated for 5 years. He asked me to marry him on June 16th. We were both going to the same college, and I was 21 at the time he asked. Of course I said yes. I was madly in love with him, but he was all I knew. As the wedding date rolled around, I became even more nervous because I promised I would be his forever. I was ecstatic to be his wife.

I swear, his toothpaste is winning, though. All of those blissful thoughts are gone, and right now I feel nothing but disgust towards him. Many things contributed to me wanting a divorce, but the toothpaste is where I draw the line.

People would say I'm absolutely crazy for giving him up, but in all honesty I don't feel that I'm losing much. Yes, the relationship was amazing at first, but it's been spiraling downhill and I can't control it anymore. Love is supposed to be effortless and eternal, right? I shouldn't feel forced to stay with this man if I'm unhappy.

He was my first love, first kiss, first time... the list goes on and on. We shared many firsts but hell knows I don't want him to be my first and only. He leaves his shit everywhere, and we haven't had a full, in-depth conversation in about 4 months. I swear, I've tripped over more shoes and cleaned up more coffee rings from tables than I can count. Maybe it's just my OCD coming out, but is it that hard to pick up a newspaper off the table, or hang your coat up after you take it off? I feel as though I'm picking up after a child rather than a full grown man.

I'm not being irrational. People always say I'm being "silly" when they don't understand what I'm going through. I work all day long, I come home, clean the entire house so he's pleased and impressed, and I cook dinner. He comes home, I turn around for two seconds and the house is trashed. How is that even possible?

I feel like he doesn't appreciate me or anything I do for him. I would love a little appreciation here and there, or maybe an 'I missed you, how was your day?'. I'm not asking for him to become all mushy like one of those crappy chick-flicks you buy on HBO. I just want to feel appreciated or maybe even beautiful for once. I've been working on my appearance and it's like there's no appeal to me anymore. I've always been a bit simple, but I thought I looked alright. He used to tell me I was beautiful, he used to tell me that no other woman could ever compare. It's little things like that, that make a woman happier than anything on this planet. He always told me I was one-of-a-kind, but now I think that I could easily be comparable to other women.

I wanted to start a family, but I don't think that'll be happening. It's been four years since we had gotten married. I want kids, but he doesn't seem like he's into it. We've tried marriage counseling, even though he says it's unneeded. I don't understand how he can say what goes on in our relationship. He's trying to control me in the relationship, yet he hasn't touched me in weeks. He doesn't hold me, kiss me, he doesn't even tell me he loves me. He's made up the excuse 'I shouldn't have to say it. You should just know it by my actions'. I think that's pretty damn hilarious considering he doesn't have any actions around me at all.

Men don't understand how sensitive women can be. They need to be loved, cherished, maybe even held. I called my friend Angela and tried explaining this situation to her, but she insists that I'm not paying close enough attention to "how he looks at me" in her words.

_"Oh, don't be so silly, Bella. He loves you, he's always loved you."_

_"If he loved me, why hasn't he done anything to show it? I feel like I'm in a silent movie constantly. We haven't talked at all, and he keeps leaving to go see his buddies. I won't call him out on it because I don't want him to get pissed at me," I sip my wine and pray that it relaxes my nervous system._

_"Maybe he's just feeling a bit cooped up lately. You gotta let him see his friends. He allows you to go out."_

_"Pft, Ang, that's such a lie. I haven't gone out with you or Alice in about... 2 months." I looked at the calendar and decided I deserved a day out with my friends. I glanced at the clock and realized it was five to six. He'd be home soon and I don't need him hearing about this conversation._

_"Well, he's not stopping you."_

_"I don't think I love him anymore." The other end of the phone is completely silent. I suddenly feel numb and wipe my eyes before the tears make it down my cheeks. "I'm trying so hard here. I'm doing everything I can to keep him with me but... I don't feel anything." I stare down at my ring and it suddenly feels heavy on my left hand. _

As I sit here and think about my conversation with Angela, I glance down at my hand and take the ring off.

Am I being crazy for making this decision?

If I really loved him, I wouldn't have been able to slide the ring off like I did, right? I traced my ring finger where my diamond once was. It shouldn't be this easy. I shouldn't feel so free if I loved him that much.

As I lean against my bathroom sink, I spot the gob of blue toothpaste that's stuck on the sink near the drain.

No, I'm not being crazy at all. I need to get out there and be happy.

I don't need someone weighing me down anymore.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and thank you so much for sticking around.**

**If you'd like to chat, my twitter username is adnamaventura.**

**A review would be really appreciated and I'd love to check out your stories too. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Wine & Papers

**I am totally shocked that you all loved this start to the story. I had some lovely reviews left and some sweet tweets sent my way. Thank you so much for taking your time to write something to me.**

**So, let's continue on with Bella's mind, shall we?**

**Inspiration - When We Closed Our Eyes by Andrew Rose Gregory**

* * *

Don't be a coward. Just tell him.

I'm sitting at my kitchen table, impatiently watching the clock tick by. The little ticking noise it's making is going right through me, and it feels like my blood is pumping faster with each tick. My wine doesn't seem to be helping anymore. I look down at my ring-less hand and glance at the wine next to it.

I sigh to myself, "You have to tell him."

I close my eyes and rub my hands over my eyes. If people thought I was nuts before, they shouldn't find out about how I'm talking to myself and imaging my blood to move quicker because of the clock. I tap my fingers on the table, thinking of some stupid pop breakup song. Taylor Swift really should get off the radio. I can't handle the constant heartbreak songs.

I think I don't like her songs because I don't feel that way right now. I don't feel heartbroken. I feel a little sad, but it's tolerable.

I lean back in my chair as I hear his car pull up. He's going to hate me. He's going to call me crazy and say we can work things out. He's going to laugh in my face. He's going to storm out of the house and slam the door. The possibilities of how this situation can go are absolutely endless.

The front door opens, and I can hear him shuffling his shoes off, and shrugging his coat down his arms. I'm not surprised when he tosses it on the living room chair. I know him all too well.

My nerves start to kick in more and I take a deep breath.

He walks in the kitchen and I immediately dart my eyes to the table so he can't see how guilty I feel.

"No dinner?" Is the first phrase he says to me. How am I still with this guy?

"No, I think we need to have a chat about something," I fold my hands and look up at him. I glance at the seat in front of me, motioning him to sit down.

He takes a seat slowly and looks at me, mimicking my hands as he folds them on the table.

"What do we need to talk about?" He looks up at me.

I sigh, "We need a divorce."

He sits there, and smiles a little, "Nice try Bells, really, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm serious. I want a divorce. I have the paperwork all ready, and I signed my portion. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Bells, you can't be serious! Come on. I love you."

I laughed with no humor, "Love me? Please, you haven't touched me in _weeks_, Jake. Weeks."

"That's a lie, I kissed you four days ago."

"Exactly my point! I am your wife goddammit! I deserve to be kissed. I didn't get married to be celibate for the rest of my life! We haven't had sex in over a month now," I huffed, rubbing the bridge of my nose with my thumb and middle finger. "I need to be touched, Jake. I need to be held. I need to be kissed, and told that you loved me." My eyes are now brimming my tears because I'm finally saying what needed to be said. I looked up at him and sighed. "I need a husband, Jake. You're not a husband. You're a roommate that pays his portion of the rent."

"I don't know what you want me to do," he said as he looked at me.

Did I not just say what I needed? Is he that dense?

"I need you to sign this document so I won't be legally married to you anymore." I pulled the divorce papers out from under the table and slid them across the table to him. "I can't do this anymore. I want to be cherished as a wife _should be_."

"I do cherish you."

"Are you an _idiot_, Jake? Do you not listen to me at all? I cook, I clean, I work my ass off for you and you don't even care. You don't say thank you, and I feel like you're taking advantage of me! I didn't marry you to become a slave to you! Do you ever wonder why your clothes are always clean? Do you ever wonder why we don't have bugs near the trash or in the sink? You can thank your loving wife that would bend over backwards for you."

He stood up while taking a deep breath and rubbing his temples, "We can work this out."

"I don't _want_ to work this out anymore, Jake. I'm done doing things for you. Sign the damn papers."

"Please don't do this to me," he sighed.

"Don't do this to you?" Tears are streaming down my face now and I hate myself for being an emotional idiot, "I'm done with you. I don't love you. I tried so hard to change my mind and say 'I love this man', but in all honesty, I don't. If I loved you, it wouldn't have been so easy to slide my wedding ring off. I don't want you, and I don't love you."

I watched his eyes brim with tears.

I sigh, "Please don't cry. If you loved me like you say you do, we wouldn't be in this position right now." I wiped my own eyes and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm leaving the paperwork with you. I'll be back tomorrow to pick it up. I'm going to stay somewhere for the night since I know you wouldn't let me stay here. It's funny, I've basically been living alone since you're gone with your buddies all the time anyway." I grabbed my bag that I packed before he came home.

He looked up at me and I think he finally realized I was serious about my decision. "Please, Bells. I'll change."

"No, you _can't _change, Jake. You've told me multiple times before that you would 'change'. You're still the same. You don't love me. If I asked you to look me in the eyes and say you loved me, would you do it?"

"Don't be silly Bella, come on! I wouldn't have married you if I didn't love you! What about all the good times we had?"

"What? Good times like the ones in high school? High school's over. We can't relive it as much as you want to."

He huffed, "You're so frustrating."

"_I'm _frustrating? No, I'm not frustrating. You know what's frustrating? The fact that I've been your door mat for the past year. I am 25 years old, and I don't deserve this shit. I deserve someone who will make me _happy_. You don't make me happy anymore." My voice is barely audible. It might be just over a whisper by now. "You know what else is frustrating? The fact that your friends are more important than my 25th birthday, and they're more important than our four year anniversary."

"I didn't miss those. I didn't miss your 25th birthday or our anniversary."

"You want to bet? Call Angela. Call Alice. They'll tell you about the night I spent crying because my husband didn't even care about me. He didn't bother to even say 'happy birthday' or 'happy anniversary'," I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt me?"

"Please don't cry, Bella. You don't deserve to cry."

"Then you shouldn't have made me cry." I hope that hurt him. He deserves to be hurt like I've been hurt.

He looked at his feet and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Can we please... can we please work this out somehow?" His voice was only above a whisper.

"I'm done with trying to work this out. I don't want to work this out anymore. Whatever spark that was between you and I before, isn't existent anymore. You don't want me, you've made that clear."

"Just give me one more chance. One more chance and I won't ask for any more," He looked up at me and took my hands. He traced over my ring finger and frowned when he realized my ring wasn't there anymore.

"No. I'm done with us."

He angrily pushed my hands away. "Fine, then get the hell out of my house."

I cleared my throat quietly and hitched my bag up onto my back. I grabbed my keys and took a look around the house. I wiped my eyes and sighed to myself. "I'm sorry, Jake."

Be strong, Bella. You're better than that.

He looked at me, almost looking guilty, then looked at the floor, "Goodbye, Bella."

"Goodbye. I'll be back tomorrow for the papers." I turned on my heel and walked out of the house, trying to hold in my emotions.

I got in my car, sent a quick text to Angela saying I'd be over in a few. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the street, finally letting my tears freely flow.

If Jake is allowed to make his new chapter in life, why shouldn't I be able to? I want to move on and be happy. I deserve to be happy, don't I? Is this a stupid decision? Why do I keep second-guessing myself?

I pulled up at Angela's house and saw her waiting at the door. I grabbed my bag, got out of the car and walked up the driveway to her house. She took one look at me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shhhhhh," she rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Is it bad I feel guilty?" I sniffled.

"No, it makes you normal. Come on inside sweetie." She grabbed my bag and led me inside her house.

I shut the door and sighed to myself.

I deserve this. I can do this. I can be happy without him.

* * *

**Any of you shocked that it's ****_JAKE_**** and not Edward? I know quite a few people messaged me saying that they were angry at Bella for wanting to leave Edward.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thank you again for all of the lovely messages and reviews. I love you guys.**

**Yes, this is an early update, and I will say I won't be uploading every day. The only reason I updated twice already is because I don't have a life and I'm bored. You might get a chapter tomorrow too because I have nothing to do hahaha.**

**Special thank you to my friends Nicole, Dalia, Danielle, Imelda, Sarah, Jamie and Andrea. You're all sweethearts and I love you very much. **


	3. Chapter 3: Busted Hand & Stupid Thoughts

**Your reviews make me so happy! I'm getting really bad at replying to them, already. I'm very sorry!**

**Sorry for the lack of posting. I was supposed to update last night, but real life caught up and I was a busy bee. I might upload twice since I started writing the next chapter already!**

**Inspiration: The Heart of Life by John Mayer**

* * *

I stood there in my shower, letting the hot water run down my back. I think the sadness is finally creeping up on me. I haven't been able to talk much to Angela. I have to pick up the paperwork tomorrow and to be completely honest, I don't want to. I get sick thinking about walking into that house. I feel so empty now, is that normal?

Is it wrong that I sort of miss him? Maybe I should fix things. We could probably talk things over and work things out.

I rest my head on the white tiles in the shower.

'Don't be a fool, you don't need him' my conscience whispers to me, but then there's that one part of my head that says 'go back to him'. I don't feel that I'm making a stupid decision by leaving him. He didn't seem overly sad that I was leaving, and he didn't try to stop me. He didn't come after me, and he hasn't called- I know, I've checked my phones five times. That doesn't make me pathetic, right?

I just want to be loved, is that so hard? I probably sound like the typical 25 year old. I want to be told I'm pretty, I want to be hugged, kissed,and touched. I don't want to feel gross and I don't want to have to worry about how I look or act around a man.

I never believed in fairy tales because they're all shit. Disney gives these girls these high expectations that your 'perfect prince' will come and save you, but in reality they're all assholes. True love like that doesn't exist. If it did, I wouldn't be standing in Angela's shower for 40 minutes, waiting for the hot water to run out. I'm not going to put a red bow in my hair and sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come". I can't even be Snow White if I wanted to. People might think I'm even crazier if I started singing to animals.

I don't want just love. I want passion and romance. Jake didn't offer any passion or romance to me. He offered it before we got married, but after he stopped completely. Marriage ties you down and I don't think he truly wanted it like he said. He practically begged me to marry him after high school. He seemed happy, but the light never met his eyes.

Now that I think about it, was the whole relationship one giant lie? He seemed happy and elated, but at other times he seemed so out of it and wary of how close I was. Did I ever repulse him? Did he ever have someone on the side? Did he even care at all? Did he really love me when he said 'I do' at the altar? Was the marriage worth it at all?

I know I was good enough at one point, if I wasn't, he wouldn't have asked me.

I think what I'm regretting most is we will never get the chance to see what we could've been. We could've been in a new home with children and a dog. I could've had a son, pulling on my daughters braid as the dog runs to get his chew toy. I could've had my husband lean over and kiss my cheek as I cooked our dinner for our family. I could've had my kids jump on our bed because it's Christmas and they saw that Santa visited through the night. I could've watched my son get his first homerun for his baseball team. I could've held my teenage daughter after she experienced her first heartbreak because a stupid boy kissed another girl at the football game.

I envisioned everything for my life, and I envisioned it with him in the picture. I feel so incredibly lost and I can feel the tears streaming down my face now. I'm crying because I wasted all that time planning everything, envisioning my whole life, and it's all wasted. I shouldn't have cared, and I shouldn't care now. I cared a lot, and I still care a whole hell of a lot. If I told my mother about all of these thoughts, she would say I was over-reacting. She wouldn't understand how much of my life he was.

I hate that I care, and I hate that I want to care.

I wasted my past years, preparing to have a family with a man who doesn't even want me anymore. I wasted all the time and effort for him, and didn't even focus on myself. I focused on making him happy, and making sure he had a good life even though he was married. I was a push-over who let him go out all the time, while I sat at home and waited to make sure he was safe. We hardly spoke and everything was a sham. I did everything for him and hardly received any acknowledgement. Why should I waste my time with a man who doesn't even notice me, even if I'm standing right in front of him? I was like his slave and worker more than a wife.

My angers pulsing through my veins and I make a stupid decision. I wince and curse 'fuck' quietly to myself as I rush to shut the shower off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Why is your hand all red and swollen?" She looked up from her book on the couch and looked at me with concern.

"I uhh... I... I punched the shower wall," I sighed.

"Bella, what the hell?"

"I was pissed!"

"Well that doesn't mean you should punch the wall to get your anger out. You should take up a sport of some sort. Kick boxing might be a start for you." She grabbed my hand and set the ice on it carefully. "I understand you're angry and upset but I wouldn't waste my time on it. You're so much better than him and he's a dick."

"I'm trying Angela. It hurts, a lot," I look down at my swollen hand. "I did everything for him. Why wasn't I good enough?"

"You were definitely good enough, if not even better than he needed. He didn't realize what he had in his life while he had you." She sat next to me and rubbed my back softly. I always wished my mother would be here for me like she is, but she's gone in Florida with some idiot. I probably won't tell her about Jake and I, since she most likely forgot by now.

"It sucks. I honestly just feel numb."

"Apparently not, considering you were angry enough to punch my wall," she chuckled.

"Shut up," I smiled.

"There's the smile," she nudged me. "Don't let this ruin you, Bella. You're an amazing woman who has so much potential in life. You could make anybody happy and I know someone can make you happy in return. You're a tough chick. I know you'll be alright. I'm going to get some sleep, okay? You need to get some rest, and make sure you take that ice off in 10 minutes."

"Yes, mom." I giggled.

"I'm just looking out for you." She picked up the pillow and hit me with it. "Goodnight." She started making her way up the stairs.

"Hey Angela?"

She stopped to look at me, and turned on her heel. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"No need to thank me for doing my job, Bells. You're my best friend. We look out for each other."

"I know, but it means a lot to me." With that, she smiled and retreated to her bedroom. Now I have even more time to sit and think. Wonderful.

I laid down on the couch and covered up. I stared at the window, wishing I could count the stars but the stupid clouds were out.

I feel like such a child again. I feel vulnerable and naive. I've been opened, and torn apart. Cuts across my heart and across my mind, and leaving him is like pouring salt to mix in with my blood. It's stinging, but it slowly makes it to a gentle burn, then I feel numb. I feel open to life's evils and demons. I don't feel depressed, but the numbness can reach to be unbearable.

You know what sucks? The fact that he came into my life, and I was so happy. I was so happy that I swear I could've died from being so elated with my life. He promised me the world. He used to text every morning and every night, but that slowly stopped as he started seeing his friends. He would smile at me, and compliment me saying that I was the best woman in the world. I adored everything he did, and once everything was perfect, it all stopped. Now it's there, but it's hanging there like it was never a part of my life and that it was absolutely nothing. That love and hope is gone. I'm trying to recover from it, but I'm already so attached to him. Through my seething hate right now, I miss him. I miss him because I'm familiar to him.

I miss the nights where he would hug my waist in bed and kiss under my ear. I miss him whispering about what he didn't like in some people. I miss him tickling my sides if I was mad at him. I miss when he would wink at me if he caught me staring at him. I miss being able to run my fingers across his shoulders and down his arms. I miss him fidgeting on the couch, and then re-positioning himself after he said he was comfortable. I miss him telling me stupid jokes from the newspaper. Mostly, I missed when he loved me.

Love should be effortless, but I guess to him it felt forced.

It took me three hours of laying and contemplating before I finally felt sleep wanting to take over my body.

I'm praying that tomorrow won't be hell.

* * *

**Not sure if this chapter is too short or not. I'm not in my writing groove right now.**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with me through this. I'm pretty excited for Bella and Jacob's meet up tomorrow. I'm nervous as well, how are you guys feeling?**

**Upset/Confused Bella makes me pretty sad.**

**Sigh.**

**Thank you to the lovely Nicole and the amazing Sarah. You two keep me running and upbeat. Love you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Optimism & Black Coffee

**Oh boy, where do I start? I am completely late on this update and I am incredibly sorry! Real life is being a total pain the butt right now, plus I'm getting ready for my trip/audition this Saturday. I ****_MIGHT_**** be able to update one last time before this weekend.**

**Anyway, please forgive me for my lack of posting already- and sorry for not replying to the lovely reviews you guys are leaving! I'm so bad at replying to everyone. I get on a roll at first and reply to them all, but then new ones come in and I forget to reply.**

**P.S. I have never been in a divorce, since I'm still a teen here. I have never experienced a divorce in my life with a close family member. Please do not get mad or angry if I mess up on a detail, I'm researching the most I can online as I type this. Forgive me if I make a mistake, and don't flip out on me if I do. Thank you. It is highly appreciated.**

**So, are you guys excited to meet Edward? I know I am.**

**Inspiration:** **When We Closed Our Eyes - Andrew Rose Gregory/ Turning Tables - Adele.**

**Blame my Pandora list for the random songs that I replayed over and over.**

* * *

I had hardly any sleep, and my eyeballs are currently burning from the sunlight streaming through the windows. Of all days, there's actually sunshine. I check the time on my phone again, and the numbers say its 6:34 am. I fell asleep around two, and I woke back up at five. Angela's still in bed sleeping away, while I'm suffering some horrible insomnia. I have to get up and drive to Jacob's in a few, and I'm really not in the mood to do so. I get up and run my fingers through my hair as I head to the bathroom.

I strip myself of my clothes and change into a plain shirt and jeans. I have no reason to impress anybody, so I'm not going to make the effort. I brush my teeth and immediately get pissed as I spit the toothpaste out. I slam my good hand on the counter and sigh to myself. At least the other hand is only a bit bruised from punching the wall. My one knuckle looks like it's sticking out a bit too much, but I can't bring myself to care at this moment. I wash my face and brush my teeth, wanting to hurry up and get this over with.

I go over the plan in my head as I put my mascara and chapstick on. Go in the house, grab the papers, hopefully not face Jake and try not to argue, leave and drop them off at my lawyers office. I'm letting him keep the house, because I have nothing but memories there and I think it'd be too painful for me to spend most of my time there. We're separating our accounts, and splitting the money in the bank for now. I don't have to worry about custody of kids, since that hasn't happened. I need to call my lawyer after I leave to set up another date with him to finalize everything. I need to find myself a place, which is going to be hell and a half. Seattle is going to be a pain to look around. I hate looking for new places, I even hated looking for a home with Jacob.

I ran my fingers through my hair and stretched. I should probably eat before I leave, but I'm not in the mood. I make my way to the kitchen and grab a few grapes from Angela's fridge and pop one in my mouth. I grab a pen and paper and write a note to Angela.

_'On my way to face Jake and get the paperwork, I'll see you later today sometime. - Bella'_

I look down at my chicken scratch and scowl. I never liked my handwriting. Why of all days am I thinking about this now? I grab my keys and head out to my truck. I hop in and turn the radio on, hearing some crappy upbeat song. As much as I hate it, it's putting me in a better mood as I drive back to Jake's. The sun is shining, the wind is making its way into my window, and I feel so much lighter than I did yesterday. I feel calm, relaxed, and more optimistic now that I'm moving on.

As I pull into my home's driveway, I take a deep breath and sigh. This won't be my home anymore, and I need to stop calling it that. I look over at the white porch, up to the gray tiles across the roof. I looked over the living room windows and up to my old bedrooms windows and rub my eyes so I don't cry. I have no need to cry, I'm moving on and I will feel better about myself because of it.

I slowly exit my car and walk up the driveway. I know he's home because his truck is here, plus the front door is open. I slowly make my way inside and look around for the papers. I walk into the kitchen and see him sitting at the table with the papers directly in front of him. He's staring at me, and I feel myself getting smaller and smaller under his gaze.

No words. No actions. Burning eyes and silent thoughts are running through each of our minds. He licks his lower lip slowly and takes a deep breath through his nose. I lean against the kitchen wall and fold my arms as I cross one ankle over the other. I finally notice he's holding his hand and tracing over his wedding band, with my wedding ring sitting in front of him. He almost looks sorrowful and depressed, but I won't give in. I will never give in to him again. I've put up with enough.

He cleared his throat and continued to stare at me. "Are we really doing this? We could work it out.. can't we? You know you'll always be mine."

"I thought I made it clear that I don't want to work things out with you anymore. I've done everything for you, and you wouldn't even put up half the effort. I want a divorce, and that's final. I'm not going to waste my life waiting for you to be the perfect husband, Jake. I don't want to be yours anymore. I'm not a piece or property, I am a person. I am a person who wants to be loved and cherished by a man, and apparently that man isn't going to be you." I didn't raise my voice because I didn't feel like yelling or arguing.

"That's bullshit, Bells. I love you. You know I love you."

"I don't think that I know that Jake. If I knew that, I wouldn't be in this position right now. Look," I sighed, "just... give me the papers and I'll be on my way."

He slowly rose from his chair and grabbed the papers and my wedding ring. He crossed the floor over to me, never taking his eyes off me. My eyes wandered down and back up to his face as he stood in front of me. He set the papers on the baker shelf next to me, and slowly brought his hand up to my cheek. Ghost like touches traced my cheekbone. My eyes slowly closed and I sighed.

_Don't give in. Don't give in to him, you want to move on._

My eyes opened back up as he leaned toward me. No. Not today. I quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled it down. I took a few steps back and took a deep breath to calm myself.

"No. I don't want you, Jake."

"That's not what you were thinking two seconds ago. Come on Bella! We can work things out here." He held out the wedding ring. "This was meant for you. I picked it for you and it stayed on your finger for four years. You can't do this to us."

"I can, and I will."

He walked closely to me again and put the ring in my hand. He wrapped his hand around mine and closed my hand for me. He reached over and grabbed the papers.

"If you wanted me Jake, you would've come after me last night. You wouldn't have let me leave and you would've called." I felt the tears sting my eyes, and I let them fall. "You know how much that hurt me? Do you have any idea? You didn't even come after me. If you loved me and truly wanted to work on things, you would've." I yanked the papers from him and flipped through, making sure he signed where he was supposed to. I looked up at him and he looked so sad. He had no words, so I set the ring on the counter.

"I have no need for this, and I want nothing to do with it. I'll be back soon to collect my things."

I've said my word, and he's quiet. He nods and looks down at the floor. I walk out of the house and shut the door behind me. I climb into my truck and start driving to my lawyers office.

* * *

**EPOV:**

Mother fucking hot coffee all the way down my lap. I swear to God, can people be even more stupid? Now I'm sitting here, rubbing my crotch under my desk. I'm trying to dry this stupid fucking coffee that the asshole spilled all over me, but someone would probably think I was touching myself if they walked in.

My adrenaline is pumping and I can feel the anger coursing through my veins. I furiously rub at the coffee since it's burning and my lap, and I'm getting frustrated because I can't clean it fast enough.

I take a deep breath and give up, throwing the tissues into the trash. I pinch the bridge of my nose with my index finger and thumb on my right hand. It has been one hell of a day. First my fucking car broke down, and I had to take a cab to work. The traffic was beyond ridiculous and I had to look at a few papers before my boss came in. Of course traffic had to be a bitch on an important day. Lastly, a coworker of mine brought coffee in for all of us like he normally does. Some stupid intern named Mike decided to run into me as I was making my way to my office, which brings me to the dilemma of steaming hot coffee streaming into my pants right now.

I look around and shuffle the papers on my desk as I huff in frustration. Today is not a good day, and I don't think it'll be turning around at any point. I need to find more work but nobody's needed me in a while.

I started working with my best friend Emmett. He and I have known each other since grade school, and his father made him go into law school. I figured 'why the hell not' and joined him. I actually hated law school at first. I was ridiculously busy twenty-four seven, and I was bored out of my minds. As classes went on, I grew fond of it and I wanted to be a lawyer. Emmett's father had his own law firm, so he easily got a job after school. I continued searching for a job when Emmett had told me a spot opened up, and he asked me to work alongside of him. I have never been so thankful in my life to find a job.

It pays very well, and I can't complain. I have my own apartment since I don't have a family. Emmett's finally settling down, and some days I wish I was. He looks so incredibly happy and I can't help but feel lonely. I probably sound like a complete pansy because I'm a man who wants to eventually settle down. I'm a thirty year old with no family. Time is ticking pretty quick, and I don't want to die alone.

I roll my eyes to myself and try to focus on this paperwork I have in front of me.

The hours slowly roll by and I walk out of my office, now that my pants are dried up. I walk over to the receptionist.

"Tanya, I'm gonna step out and grab myself some lunch alright? If anyone calls, can you tell them I'm out?"

"Of course Mr. Cullen." She smiled sweetly at me. I would totally bang her, but she's sickly sweet and sucks up to me a lot. I absolutely hate that. She has these piercing blue eyes and long, beautiful blonde hair. She's a bit curvy, definitely not flat. I've thought about her and I but it's not clicking well for me.

"Thanks, you're a doll." I walked out of the office down to the coffee shop a block over. I ordered myself a ham sandwich with cheese and a black coffee. I grabbed my order and took a seat at the counter against the window. I watched people walk by. Some people rushed as they yapped on their cell phones, others took time walking around, enjoying the sun that hardly shows. Seattle is normally quite busy and I love it.

As I sit there, I can't help but look around at the people close to me. I have a force of habit of observing people around me. I like to know what people look like in case I end up getting murdered by some random stranger. I continued looking down the counter until I heard someone silently yelling into her cell phone. I tried not to listen, but I couldn't help with my eavesdropping considering she's two seats away from me. The seat between us was empty, so I could look directly at her and see all of her.

She was running her fingers through her hair with a news paper and green tea in front of her. Her cell phone was in one hand, held up to her ear. She looked beyond frustrated and I felt bad for her, even though I've never met her in my life.

"What do you mean he's fired? I need him to finalize this for me." She sighed.

I continued picking at my sandwich, pretending not to listen.

"No, no you don't understand. I need this to be finalized. I can't have the date pushed back. I want out of this already, you know that..." she sighed again. "It's fine... I'll just look for somebody else. Thank you for informing me." She hung up and set her phone down. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, and I couldn't help my small smirk. It's funny because when I'm frustrated, I do the exact same thing. I chuckled quietly to myself and sipped my coffee.

"Tough day?" I looked over at her and sipped my coffee again.

She finally looked over at me, and hell, she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had the most beautiful brown eyes and I felt like I could stare at them all day. She had long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder. She had beautiful pink lips and a small nose that sloped upward a bit. She was petite but curvy, and she blushed as I gazed at her. I might have checked her out in front of her, and I honestly have no shame in it. She didn't have a wedding ring on, so I didn't see anything wrong with that. Her cheeks burned and the pink color stayed.

"You have no idea," she laughed quietly as she sipped her tea.

"Don't worry, I know the feeling. An intern burned my lap with hot coffee today. Wasn't fun at all." Why was I telling her this?

She immediately looked concerned, "I'm so sorry. You're alright, right? I mean coffee can burn pretty bad. I had a second-degree burn because of coffee once."

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks though. So what brings you here?"

"My stupid lawyer was fired today. They don't want him returning into the building at all. I honestly have no idea what he did, but I need to find a new one. I was going to meet my friend here, but she canceled. I figured I might as well buy myself something since I'm here."

So her lawyer got fired? Hm. Is this fate, or is this just a coincidence?

"Oh, well I'm very sorry. Your dilemma seems a lot worse than mine right now." I cleared my throat and finished my sandwich. I wish I didn't finish so quickly because I want to spend more time with her.

"A dilemma is a dilemma, no matter how big or small. No need to feel sorry for me. I just want to sort some.. problems out." She scanned over a few papers in front of her. It looked like a few documents I've seen in my days. I didn't want to be too nosey so I looked back up at her face as she read. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she read over something to make sure it's correct. She bit her lip and soon relaxed.

"Hey.. this might be a bit forward, but I think I may know someone who can help you."

"Really?" She looked up at me immediately.

"Yeah. May I have your number?"

She looked at me warily as if she were deciding in her head if this was a stupid idea. She grabbed her pen and wrote it in her notebook, ripped it out and slid it across the counter top to me. I glanced down and read her name and number, and put it in my pocket. I tried not to grin to myself.

"So, Bella Swan?"

She nodded, "Yep. The one and only." She giggled.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and shook my hand that I held out for her.

"So, I have a question." I said as I got up from my seat.

"If you're going to ask me if I'm Italian, the answer is yes, but I'm only about 15%."

I laughed because I was going to ask that eventually. "Actually, that was my second question. I was going to ask you to get coffee with me sometime."

As if she wasn't blushing enough, her cheeks turned form pink to crimson red.

"I'd like that, a lot actually." She set her pen and cup down and looked up at me.

"I'll call you." I smiled.

"I'll be waiting for it."

I smirked at her and threw my garbage out. I walked out of the building and waved at her on the other side of the window.

She smiled shyly and took a sip of her tea, waving with her other hand.

I walked down the street and it took a lot for me to not fist pump in the air. I just met that girl, but I like her way too much for my own good.

Maybe my day will be better after all.

* * *

**I am so happy that Edward finally entered this story, you honestly have no idea.**

**So, Bella's lawyer is gone, Edward walks into her life AND asks for her number. How lucky can she get? I want lawyer Edward in my life. MMMMMM.**

**Anyway, reviews would be highly appreciated! Again, sorry if I made a mistake of any sort, and I'm so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**- A.**


	5. Chapter 5: Girls & Celibacy

**Oh, wow. I haven't updated in sooooooo long. The reason I haven't is because real life is really getting in the way of my writing. I do apologize for this long awaited chapter.**

**I did my audition in New York two-three weeks ago? No callback, but that's okay. A little message to all of you talented folks out there- if you do an audition for something, and you don't get in, DO NOT GET DISCOURAGED. :) Continue doing the thing you love because it's your passion. That's one important lesson I learned a few weeks ago.**

**One good thing did come out of it besides the awesome trip to NYC. I have this guys number, and he's a singer-songwriter who told me I had quite a bit of potential, and he said he would gladly help me put my music out there!**

**Wow, I need to stop bragging about this now. Anyway, I'm incredibly sorry that this chapter is late, and I hope you all forgive me! Thank you for being patient with me, and not harassing me about this late chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Inspiration: Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I strolled into the office, a stupid sly grin on my face. I can feel the piece of paper in my pocket. The paper feels like it weighs tons, and my heart feels like it's beating ten times faster than it should be. Everyone around me is staring as I walk past their desks and offices. Tanya glances over at me and looks confused as hell, but she smiles and greets me with a, "welcome back Mr. Cullen". I smile and wave over to her as I make my way to my office. Do I usually smile at her? I can't remember.

I make my way into my office and take a seat at my desk, leaning back into the leather chair and sigh happily. I'm turning into a total girl. I can't be fucking sighing and smiling to myself like a schoolgirl who has her first crush. I rub my hands across my face and relax my muscles. I grab the number from my pocket and smile to myself again. I set it on the desk and stared at it. She had the absolute _worst_ handwriting that anyone could ever have. Luckily the numbers were clear enough that I could decipher them.

_Bella._

God, was she beautiful. She really stood out to me, and women hardly stand out to me. I've never noticed anyone as beautiful as her before. Her dark brown eyes, the long brown hair that cascaded over her shoulder, and her breathtaking smile. I wanted to grab her and kiss her there, but I didn't need her claiming I sexually harassed her. It should be illegal for her to walk around and sit in those jeans, though. They gripped her ass and hugged her body in all the right places.

That's when I felt my pants get tight. I groaned into my hands and sighed. As always, there was a small knock on my door. I _definitely_ didn't need this right now. I carefully rolled my chair and my legs under the desk so it wasn't obvious I was supporting a massive hard-on.

I cleared my throat and moved some papers quickly on my desk to make it look like I was doing something important like I should be, "Come in."

As every other day, Emmett made his way into my office and sat in the chair across my desk.

"Hey man," he smiled. "You looked like you were in a good mood after lunch. What the hell happened to ya? You were pissed as hell earlier this morning."

"That idiot intern Mike spilled coffee on me, did you expect me to walk in like there was rainbows and unicorns outside?"

"I can't blame you, I hate that guy. Dad insists that he's a 'good addition to the business'. I find that to be total bull, but I can't call him out on it, unfortunately. Anyway, what has you all happy and dandy?"

"Do I need a reason to be happy? My day had miraculously gotten better, and that's normal, isn't it? Maybe it's the sun. We haven't seen it in a while."

"Cullen, get your head out of your ass and think about what you just said. You never comment about the weather. You seemed cranky when you left for lunch, you disappear for an hour, and now you're happy?" Sudden realization hit him as I stared at him. "You met up with a chick."

"What? Emmett, come on there's nobody out there for me. We've been through this."

He glanced across the papers scattered around my desk. His eyes matched up with the small slip of notebook paper that was folded on my desk. I quickly snatched it off the desk as I saw his hand go towards it. I shoved the paper into my jackets pocket and folded my arms over my chest.

"What's her name?"

"None of your business."

"So there _is_ a girl!"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, I don't want to talk about it right now, alright? It was just a girl who I had a conversation with. She needed a new lawyer and I told her I knew someone who could help her."

"Did you tell her you'd be the one to help her?"

"No, I haven't gotten that far yet. I just met the woman."

"You gonna help her in more ways than one?" He wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Shut up and get out."

"You're no fun." He got up from the chair and left my office, shutting the door behind him.

I leaned back in my chair and pulled the number back out of my pocket. I stared at the numbers and ran my fingers through my hair. I glanced over at my phone and picked it up off my desk.

_Do I call her now?_

**BPOV:**

"_Oh my God_, Ang. He was beautiful! Is it weird to call a man beautiful? You have no idea how attractive he was."

She giggled at me and sat across from me in her kitchen. After meeting the handsome stranger in the coffee shop, I drove back to Angela's, practically bouncing in my seat. I hardly know that guy, so I'm not going to go 'head-over-heels' for him. Not to mention, I'm still technically married. I wish this stupid divorce was done so I can clear my head completely and be stress free. The stress piled on even more when I found out my lawyer wasn't able to even be a part of his firm anymore. This prolongs the finalized divorce even more, and I just want to be finished with Jake. I want no part of his life in mine anymore, and I can't focus on changing my life until he's gone for good.

"So, what did he look like?" She hid her smile by drinking from her coffee mug.

"He had brown hair, with a very small tint of red. I wouldn't say it was copper, and I definitely wouldn't say he was a ginger. His eyes were so damn green. Not dark green, but this bright green and I swear I could look at them all day. I feel like I'm crushing on a boy band member," I giggled. "I feel like a stupid teenager. Anyway, he was pretty tall, more lean and lanky. His jaw was absolutely perfection." I felt a shudder go through me as I sat there, tracing my mug of coffee. "His teeth were a bit messed up. Is that a weird thing to notice about someone? He didn't look weird or anything, but I noticed them when he smiled. And his smirk... don't even get me started."

"Please don't have an orgasm on my kitchen chair, it's all I ask."

"He was hot! Forgive me for having dirty thoughts about a man I just met. God that makes me sound like a complete slut. Anyway, he was so handsome and really sweet."

"Do you have his number?"

"Nope," I sighed. "I gave him mine, though. He asked me before he left and told me he'd like to see me again sometime."

"Thatta girl! You need to get out there and find a better man. Jake's a thing of the past."

"Ang, just because the ring is gone, doesn't mean I'm not married. Nothing's finalized yet. My lawyer had some problems at work and all I know is he's not allowed to talk with any of his past or recent clients."

"No shit? That sucks. Oh well. Let this new guy relieve some stress."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on. I don't even know the guy."

"Sometimes you need to let loose for a night. One night with him wouldn't kill you."

"If my father heard what you just said, he'd kill you. Whether I'm twenty-five or not."

She laughed at me, "You know, women lose about... ninety percent of their eggs by the age of thirty. You only have five years, get your baby-box going, girl. I want to be an aunt, and you _know_ Alice would love to play fairy godmother."

"Thirty? Damn." I sighed. "Is that why women were pregnant during the teens back in the day?"

"Nah, I think they were pregnant at early ages because of the long cold winters."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh come on, body heat is the best way to keep warm, and when you're that close to someone, wouldn't you want to cop a feel?"

"I never really thought of it." She gave me a look of disbelief. "I'm serious! Why would that ever cross my mind in a million years?"

"Eh, it's either that or they never had anything else to do besides clean and do chores."

"Oh, totally Angela. The olden days were just full of massive orgy's every night. Popped babies out like it was no big deal, right?"

"It makes perfect sense to me."

I laughed and looked over at her, "You're an idiot." I smiled and took a sip of my coffee.

"Oh shut up. I gotcha to laugh didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah." I smiled to myself and set my mug down. "I gotta get a move on this divorce. I can't be celibate for the rest of my life."

She rolled my eyes at me and snorted, "You? Celibate? Come on, that'll never happen. I can't even imagine you being a nun. You are the least innocent person I know."

"Gee, thanks. You don't mind I crash here until I'm up on my feet, right? I promise it won't be long. I started looking for places today while I was out for lunch."

"You know I'd never kick you out, Bella. I'm not like that asshole. He should have given you the house. He was never there anyway."

"It's signed in his name. Plus, I don't want any part of that house. It's no longer my concern."

I glanced down at my cup which was almost empty now.

So far, moving on is getting better. I hope it stays this way. I can't handle anymore stress. I watched Angela get up and grab her keys.

"I'll be back later. I need to go grocery shopping. No house parties while I'm gone," she teased.

I simply raised my favorite finger up to her and laughed.

"Bitch," she smiled.

"Jerk."

"Goodbye."

I laughed and waved to her.

I watched out the window and sighed to myself. I can handle moving on. I've been doing well so far, and things can only get better. I watched my phone vibrate on the table in front of me.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

I smiled and started twirling the end of my hair.

_I am so screwed._

* * *

__**Yep, pretty short chapter. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow because I'm currently writing the next chapter. I'll have it posted tomorrow and/or Monday. **

**SO, Edward's pretty happy he found someone, Bella on the other hand... Still pretty stressed. **

**I'm "summer classes" right now, which is why I haven't had time to write in the past two weeks. I have to take another exam on Tuesday, so I'll finally be free on Wednesday! Summer is ending WAAAAAAAY too fast. **

**P.S. the whole celibacy conversation that Angela and Bella had was a conversation my mother and I had a few days ago. Definitely made my night, and I wanted this conversation in there someway and somehow.**

**Twitter- adnamaventura. Message me/tweet me if ya need me!**

**See you tomorrow! Reviews would highly appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6: Contemplation & Meetups

**Oh wow, I feel like such a douche.**

**Welp, it has been an extremely long time since I last updated, and for that I am extremely sorry.**

**August was a bit of a rush. I got home from NYC, then a few weeks later I had all four wisdom teeth pulled out. After that, I was healing for a week and I immediately had to start my summer projects, because school was starting soon. I've been so packed with school the past few weeks, that I'm already extremely stressed.**

**I am terribly sorry it took me so long to update. **

**This document actually took forever to type because I'm currently typing on my new MacBook Pro and I don't really have a program to type on. I need to spend like.. $20 for a stupid program, after the computer was $1,000, which I find to be utter BS. Oh well, I love my Mac. It's just frustrating because I don't know how to work any of this yet. I'm drinking so much water trying not to stress out and rip my hair out. **

**I'm going to be 16 on Wednesday, which is extremely weird and I still haven't come to terms with that.**

**Oh lord this is extremely long, I'm so sorry. I'm very long-winded when I want to be.**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter that people were waiting for! Again, I am so sorry. I love you all. Thank you for being patient with me.**

**Song Inspiration: The Love Club by Lorde. (really liking her lately!) **

* * *

I held the phone next to my ear and smiled to myself, god I am so screwed.

What the hell am I doing, crushing on a man who I hardly even knew, while I was married? God, does that make me a slut? I mean nothing happened between us, obviously. I just met the man.

"Hi," I honestly had nothing else to say besides 'I want to have your babies', but I know that's taking it way too far and way too fast.

He chuckled, "Hello."

God, his voice is beautiful. Can you imagine it in the morning? All scruffy and deep… _okay, I really need to snap out of this. _This is not high school, I need to stop acting like it is.

"Hey, it's Edward, right?"

"Ouch, yeah, it's me." He laughed.

"Well, it's just…. I didn't have your number. I gave you mine."

"Oops, my fault. Head's all over the place."

"Don't worry about it. So, what's up?'

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up, since you said you needed a lawyer and all. I know someone who can help you… and I wanted to take you out for coffee or something anyway."

I blushed bright red. I know he's not here to see it, but I could easily feel the heat reach my cheeks and halfway down my neck. A gorgeous man wants to take me out and see me again. A man I just met, merely a few hours ago.

"When would you like to meet up? The sooner the better, honestly. I really need to get this stuff done, and the quicker I have the help, the quicker this whole process will be done with."

"I'm at work right now, I can probably see you later. Around seven-ish maybe?"

"Um… give me a second," I quickly covered the mouthpiece of the phone and let out a deep breath, reminding myself that this meet up was basically business. I don't want to get too far over my head. I don't need to fall in something when I'm falling out of something.

Okay, reality check.

1. I hardly know the man.

2. This is strictly business.

3. He may be beautiful, but I can't immediately ask him for his babies when I see him tonight.

4. I will not embarrass myself.

5. I will not say anything that doesn't need to be said.

I think I'm good.

"Bella?" sounded over the receiver, as I held the phone away from my face.

I quickly put the phone back to my ear, "Yeah, sorry. I can see you tonight. Where?"

"You know the cafe you were at earlier? The restaurant right across the street. I would normally have the decency to pick you up, but I won't be out of here until just before seven. It'd be easier to meet up with you."

"Hey man, don't worry about it. I totally understand. I have a few things to finish up around the house. I'll see you there."

"Until seven, Bella."

"Until seven." I smiled.

"Bye."

"Adios."

I heard a chuckle before I hung up the phone.

_That probably made me sound like an idiot, but whatever. _I'm bound to embarrass myself anyway.

I immediately text Angela saying, 'Going to meet sexy suit man, don't wait for me. -B', and ran up the stairs to find clothes.

Casual? Formal? Casually Formal? This is why I shouldn't be able to dress myself for any type of occasion. I normally have Alice help me out, but she's so busy with her new life as a mother. If only I was in the same boat as her, life would be great. I wish things turned out right.

You know that feeling where you know something great is going to happen, but life is just so shitty at the moment, you feel guilt or you're scared that somehow, something will be messed up? I have that feeling right now in the pit of my stomach, and I wish it'd go away.

To distract myself, I took an extremely long shower, probably using up all the hot water, and massaged my bruised knuckles. Another mental note, don't ever punch a shower wall. Don't punch any wall for that matter. It's painful as hell, and normally doesn't make you feel any better in your current situation.

I took a long time massaging the shampoo and conditioner in my hair. I think I rinsed and repeated, but honestly couldn't remember. I think I'm in a daze, but I feel very much alive.

I think I'm just confused on life right now. Here is this man, who treated me like absolute shit, but still wanted me to stay for a small fraction of time. I only knew him, I only loved him, and I only shared myself with him. Now, replace that man with this new man. He seems wonderful. He seems successful, his shoes were _italian_ for God's sake. I don't have that type of money, but I definitely know what italian shoes look like. He was friendly to a stranger, when he could've just sat there and eaten his sandwich. He said he wanted to see me again, and he made me feel like a million bucks, when we only had about a twenty minute conversation.

It's great Edward is in my life, but I don't know if he and I will ever go somewhere. I shouldn't even be thinking ahead of myself like this. I just met him, and I don't even know him. He could be a schizophrenic murderer for all I know. He could be addicted to heroin, or a raging alcoholic behind closed doors. He could have a family that I don't know about. He could be a total player who reels girls in with that charming smirk and his blazing eyes, or his intoxicating smell. He could bring girls in, only so far so they crumble into him, and then push them away like they're dusts or small particles of matter. He could be dangerous. He could be one to torture, he could be one to burn souls. He could be a demon that sucks the life out of others.

Or, he could be the man that would change my perspective on life completely. He could make me feel better. He could bandage up the pieces that were broken and cracked. He could make me feel beautiful again. He could cherish me, and love me. He can mend all the wounds that Jacob caused. He could heal my soul and make me feel light again.

I slowly made my way out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I took in the light purple bags under my eyes, and the sopping wet brown hair that stuck to my shoulder. I focused on my eyes that faded from dark to light as they circled the center around my pupils. I focused on my lips that seemed light, but as I ran my tongue over them, they darkened in color. I focused on my shoulders that showed off the thousand freckles that usually only came out in sunlight.

I really did turn out like my mother. I resemble her, while also resembling my father. You could definitely tell I was their child. I'm like her, though. I'm overbearing, I can be obnoxious, but I can be quiet. I can contemplate for numerous of hours, and I can be extremely indecisive. I ended up in a marriage that crumbled, and now I'm living with my best friend until I'm able to support myself.

How did I end up being such a failure?

I watched tears slide down my cheeks, but made no movement to wipe them. I didn't take any deep breaths, and I didn't even blink. I slowly breathed in, and let the oxygen leave me as I stood there, watching my reflection.

_Should I meet with him tonight? Or should I make up a stupid excuse?_

* * *

**I know, I'm being a total bitch by not uploading their meet up tonight. I'm soooooorrrrryyyyy. I love you all. **

**Again, please forgive me for being a slowpoke on updating. Real life has been a total pain.**

**I hope this chapter is alright. It's currently 2:17 am and I a T. I'm so ridiculously tired.**

**If you leave a review, I'll send a sexy suit man to your door.**

**- Amanda xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Maturity & 15 percent

**- IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ. -**

**Oh lord, I'm such an idiot. My last chapter was supposed to be dedicated to notthatamanda because it was her birthday recently.**

**So, Amanda, happy belated birthday, I love you to pieces. Amanda is an amazing friend and she's a faithful reader of mine. She always puts up with my crap and I don't know how she deals with me hahaha.**

**Anyway, she's the best.**

**My birthday passed this past week on Wednesday. I'm officially a sixteen year old! Crazy to think about, honestly. **

**Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes. You guys are the absolute best and you've all had lovely messages. Some of you left me paragraphs on tumblr/instagram/twitter and they made me happy all day.**

_**Also, I wanted to clear up why Bella is so self-conscious in the last chapter. Some readers were upset that she was second guessing whether she should go or not. Bella **__**ONLY**__** knows of Jacob, and how he treated her. She only knows that relationships will eventually crumble after the man treats her like a roommate or friend, rather than someone you should love and cherish. She questioned herself because she didn't want to start something with Edward, and then have it crumble fast before life can get great. Also, she has low self esteem because Jacob never really said she was beautiful, and he never really made her feel beautiful. She's worried about what their future relationship might bring. Please bear with me that she is healing slowly, and this is a longer process. I'm not going to let Bella and Edward fall in love and get married in 3 chapters. Please be patient with how the story plays out. **_

**Also, another thanks to Dalia for keeping me sane as I write, and thank you for helping me make some decisions on this fic. Lol.**

**Song Inspiration: Hello I'm in Delaware by City and Colour**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I swear to God, this fucking clock takes forever to move on. I've been staring at that stupid fucking minute hand for the past 36 minutes. I haven't gotten anything accomplished today, and I have no one to blame.

Except Bella.

Speaking of Bella, I sent her a quick text saying, '_Check for a table under Cullen. See you later.'_

She's been distracting me without actually being here. I just met the woman, and her face, body, voice, and mannerisms were already filling my brain. I'm not going to lie, I haven't written anything since before I left work this afternoon. Emmett might kick my ass for it later, but fuck it. I can't focus. I don't want to make a mess of my work on others cases while my head is temporarily distracted.

I let out a deep breath and lean back into my chair, staring at the stupid clock on the wall. Only another hour, and I will be in my little bubble, trying my best to learn every single story about Bella.

Why does she need a lawyer? Did she murder someone? She doesn't seem like the murder type… unless she has that 'cute exterior, devilish interior' thing going on. Did she do drugs? Custody papers maybe? She seems like she would be a good mother. Maybe the father was a complete dick and somehow managed to get custody. Unless she's the dick in the relationship, and she's fighting for custody. For some reason, I don't think that's her case. She doesn't seem like that type of girl.

It has to be pretty serious if she's been apparently dragging this on for a while. There was a bunch of paperwork in front of her at the coffee shop. I should've cued my inner Gladys Kravits and pried my way into her business. Although, if I did that, I may not be preparing myself to meeting up with her tonight.

Tonight. It seems like it's so far away. I'm so damn excited, I feel like a little kid on fucking Christmas morning. That was probably really sacrilegious, but that's how I feel. I want to jump out my window onto the street and do this giant dance number. I want to shout to the world that I get to see the most beautiful woman ever tonight, and nobody else gets to.

If only it were a date, eh? That would be way too quick, though. She would probably reject me. She probably has a line of men lining up at her door, asking her for her hand in marriage. I wouldn't be surprised if she's with another man right now. not that she's a whore. She seems like the type of woman who gets along with anyone and everyone.

I wish this was a date, rather than a meet up about how I could be her lawyer. She doesn't even know I'm a lawyer. All she knows, is that I know someone who could help her with whatever case she's working on here.

As I sat there, about to question more shit in my head, there's a small knock on my office door.

"Come in," I clear my throat and fix papers on my desk and grab a pen quickly.

Emmett walks in, rubbing the back of his neck. He takes a seat across my desk and looks at me.

"Hey man, how ya been? You look stressed out," he says as he picks up papers clips off my desk.

"I don't look stressed, I'm fine."

"You have those stupid worry lines on your forehead again. You're thinking too much about something. Is it about that chick you met? You just met her dude, I wouldn't get too head over heels this quick," he looked really concerned. Does he think I'm stupid?

"Pfft, oh come on Emmett. I wouldn't do that, and you know it. I'm hardly ever focused on relationships and whatnot." I glanced behind him at the clock. Only another hour, Edward. You can stay calm until then.

"Edward, you're fidgeting like crazy, you haven't gotten anything done and you haven't moved from this spot since after lunch. Don't you find that to be a bit ridiculous? I just don't want you to get hurt, man. Plus, I don't need you rushing her and her getting pissed at you in return. You know how women are. They're complicated as shit."

"Shit's not that complicated."

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant, Edward. I don't need her getting freaked out by your… over expressive personality, and running away from you in return. You don't want to work on your own restraining order, do you?"

I sighed and shook my head no.

"Exactly. I can see you like this girl. I'm going to remind you again that you _just _met her. Love at first sight isn't actually a thing. I know we all wish it was, but it isn't."

"Oh come on! That's total bullshit. You fell in love with Rose the second you saw her. You threw yourself at her the first second you glanced at her."

"Some men get lucky. You my friend, don't have a good history with love. Not trying to be a dick, so no offense."

I rolled my eyes and tapped my pen on the desk, "Yeah, none taken. Thanks."

He smiled, "Just be careful man, alright?"

"Don't worry, I always am."

"You're like the brother I never had. I get emotional with this shit, you know that."

"Emmett, just shut up. Why are you here?"

"Touchy touchy…. I'm here because you haven't moved from your office since 12:32 this afternoon. I wanted to make sure you didn't pass out from boredom or die from some tragic accident."

"Honestly Em, what could I have done that could kill me in here?"

"I don't know, get on your desk, jump off and snap your neck? Stab yourself accidentally with a pen? Or maybe that tie is too tight around your neck and it accidentally choked you. Or it could be those m&m's you keep in your desk drawer. You never chew carefully with those."

"Okay, you sound like my mother. You and her are one in the same, I swear."

"Ah, good ole Esme. Love that woman. Speaking of loving a woman, are you going to see mystery woman tonight?"

I stayed quiet because I wasn't paying attention. I glanced back at the clock again.

"You totally are, you little shit. Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned.

"What? Don't get all pissy. It's my personal life."

"I tell you everything!"

"That's a different story and it's also your own fault. I like to keep quiet about stuff because you tend to mock me."

"I would never mock you for something like this. You'd probably get an 'atta boy', and then some sense of mockery from me, but you know it's all in good nature."

"Shut up."

"Alright bitch. Go take a midol and have fun. Tell me all about it when you're happy again." He stuck his tongue out at me, got up, and exited my office.

Yeah Emmett, real mature.

**BPOV:**

I glanced at my phones clock again, looked back at the mirror and fixed my makeup. I twirled the ends of my hair again, fixing the loose strands.

It only took thirty minutes of pondering whether I should go or not tonight. I sat on Angela's bathroom floor and froze my ass off because of the tiles.

I came to the conclusion that I have to go see him, whether I want to or not. Obviously, I want to. Who would turn down that man? He's gorgeous. Anyone who turned him down was an idiot.

I pulled my dark jeans up over my ass again for the third time, and fixed my cardigan so the shoulders covered my bra straps. Is a navy blue cardigan and light gray tank top too plain? I sure as hell hope not.

I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket, and put my phone in my back pocket. I made my way out of the bathroom and traveled to the living room, took a seat and slid my heels on. I feel pathetic dressing up and actually doing my hair, but whatever. I want him to be interested, but I don't think that should be the first thing on my mind right now.

Do I take the paperwork with me or no? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, slightly fluffing it. I'm such a fucking loser.

I grabbed my keys and wrote another note to Angela, '_Out to meet him. May or may not be the him you're thinking of as you read this. Don't know when I'll be home. Don't wait up for me. I love you to death, don't burn the house down because I still need a place to stay. It would be very unfortunate to have us both out on the streets at a time like this. Talk to you soon. :)'_

I locked up the front door and got into my truck, and made my way through Seattle's traffic. Of all times, he had to choose seven? I swear this traffic is going to keep me from going there. Maybe this isn't destiny after all. This makes me sound like a complete asshole. I sound like fucking Taylor Swift, and I'm not liking it. I need to get over myself.

I weaved between other cars and finally made it to the damn restaurant. Why he would choose the heart of the city is beyond me. After circling around to find a parking garage, I eventually parked and got out to continue my journey. I squeezed between the crowds swarming the sidewalk and slowly made my way into the door. I think he's trying to amuse me, considering this place is Italian. Silly man, I told you, only 15%.

I walked up to the waitress leaning against the podium in the foyer of the restaurant. She smiled and looked up at me, "Hello! Welcome to Il Terrazzo Carmine, may I help you?"

"Hi… There was a reservation for Cullen here?"

"Ah, so you're the one here for him, eh? Now I can see why."

I'm not sure what she means by that, but I'm going to take it as a compliment.

"Umm, thanks."

"Follow me," she smiled and walked through the crowded tables and booths that flooded through the floors. The restaurant itself was quite beautiful, if you ask me. The walls varied between golds, reds, and light browns. The booths had large backs with red designs that flecked small lines of gold. It smelled absolutely amazing, too. I could smell various pastas being carried from table to table, and I could feel my stomach growling.

As we rounded a few booths, I saw Edward sitting at a table, his hands folded, staring contently at the silverware in his napkin. Suddenly my ears shut off and I couldn't hear anything but my heartbeat and the heels clicking on the wood floors. I quickly fixed my hair again and cleared my throat quietly. I straightened out my cardigan again and took a deep breath to compose myself. He must've seen us walking towards him out of the corner of his eye because he glanced at us, looked down and quickly looked back at me. He stood up and I could feel myself die a little inside.

He wore dark jeans that were held onto his waist, and his white button up shirt was tucked in the front, while it was loose in the back. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and his muscles were defined perfectly. I'm not sure if I was drooling, but if I was, I have a completely plausible reason to drool. This man will be the death of me, and it seems like a perfect way to go.

He smiled and pulled my chair out for me as I made my way. I could feel the heat reach my cheeks and my neck as I took my seat.

"Thank you," I smiled and got comfy.

"My pleasure," he smiled and took his seat. He glanced at the waitress, who in return glanced at me, then him.

"May I get you guys anything to drink?"

"I'll have a beer and some water," he folded his hands, resting his elbows on the table while his hands came up close to his chin.

"I'll have an unsweetened iced tea please," I said, and fixed my napkin on my lap, trying to distract myself from ogling him on the spot.

"Be right back." She smiled and left us alone in a crowded restaurant. It seemed like the restaurant went quiet again, but I knew that it was full blast and it was almost hard to hear my own thoughts. I tried to process that I was here, and that I was stuck at a table with him for another hour or so.

"Unsweetened iced tea?"

"I'm a weirdo. I drink tea like it's water. I probably shouldn't, but I blame my dad for it. He used to drink coffee at every meal, and I always wanted some. I'd whine and cry for it, but he would sigh and reply saying it'd stunt my growth. He would make me tea so I could drink out of a mug like him."

He chuckled, "He's right though. It does stunt your growth. I should actually be taller, but I drink that way too much."

"Taller? You're already like six foot something."

He smirked and used my words, "I blame my dad for it."

I smiled to myself, "Well anyway, nice seeing you again."

"You too. As for this whole.. case concept. What are we working with?"

"Well I'd elaborate, but I wanted to know your plan first."

"Alright, how about we start with the light and work on the heavy later," he quickly avoided my topic and closed off slightly. So, he invites me out here and won't even share his idea? Works with me. I could easily do that.

"Fine. What would you like to know?"

"Everything about you," he smiled. "From the smallest details to whatever your heart desires."

"Will I get to know things in return?"

"Obviously. That's how this stuff works," he laughed and leaned back against his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

I scooted my chair in slightly and sat up, resting my arms on the table, folding my hands. "Alright. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm 25 years old, and I counsel children at the high school near this place. My favorite color is red, I am petrified of ferris wheels, but I love heights. Every morning when I wake up, my shoulders crack as I stretch, I read too much for my own good. I can't cook for shit, but I love to bake. I have too many favorite TV shows to name them all, same goes for movies. I love thunderstorms, and as a kid my walls used to be plastered with posters."

He sat patiently and listened to my every word. He cracked his knuckled quietly and refolded his arms. "Hates ferris wheels, loves heights, is a total couch potato and loves to bake. Got it," he smirked and winked at me.

I giggled quietly to myself and blushed again. Damn cheeks are betraying me at the worst times.

"Alright Miss Isabella Marie, my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I'm 30 years old, my absolute favorite color is green. I absolutely hate carnivals. I love amusement parks and county fairs, but I hate carnivals. Every morning I debate on whether I should shave my face or not, but normally do. I actually hate reading because my job requires me to read practically 24/7. I love cooking, but I blame my mom. I used to cook with her every night after soccer practice. My dad usually came home after my sister and I did, so I would help her as my sister would clean around the house. My favorite TV show at the moment would have to be Breaking Bad, and growing up, I had to have mashed potatoes at almost every meal until I was 7."

"I love Breaking Bad. I just started watching it though. I'm way behind. Why did you eat mashed potatoes until you were 7?"

"I actually have no idea whatsoever. They were just the best food ever to me."

I laughed, "My favorite food are skittles. I could eat those everyday."

"Skittles? I love m&m's." He smiled.

"I'll have to remember that one. So, I need to remember to never invite you to carnivals, stick post-its on your mirrors saying 'shave your face', never buy you books, and always make you cook for me?"

"Sounds about right to me." He smiled and glanced at the waitress who came back with our drinks.

"Beer and water, unsweetened iced tea for you," she set the glasses down. "You two ready to order?"

"I'll just have pasta. Please no garlic."

"Pasta, no garlic. Got it. And for you sir?"

"Chicken Alfredo, please."

"Coming right up!" She smiled and left us again in our own bubble.

I grabbed two sugar packets and poured them into my iced tea, and stirred with my straw.

"You know, that defeats the whole purpose of unsweetened, right?" He laughed.

"Hey, it tastes better than regular iced tea!"

"You go ahead and keep thinking that," he chuckled and took a sip of his beer.

"You know, you never did say what you did for work."

He sighed and set his glass down in front of him, "Alright, I'll fess up."

"Should I be worried? You're not here to kidnap me and sell me off as a sex slave are you? That'd be extremely unfortunate but, you'd think you'd find a more secluded restaurant for that kind of shit."

He tried looking at me seriously but laughed loudly and held his stomach with his hand. He wiped his eye when he calmed down and looked at me with a smile, "You are one interesting woman, aren't you?"

"I try my best." I smiled and took a sip of my tea.

"I'm actually a lawyer."

I pulled my drink away and cleared my throat, coughing into my arm.

_Oh shit._

* * *

**Oh, this'll be fun, won't it be Bella?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's currently 3:09 am, and I finally finished this.**

**Special thanks again to my lovely friend Dalia who helped me a lot in this chapter.**

**The restaurant I mentioned is actually a place in Seattle. Do I know if it's a good restaurant? Nope, I've never been to Seattle. Google is lovely when it wants to be.**

**So, what do you think is going to happen now that Bella knows he's a lawyer? How will she react?**


End file.
